One More Night
by katelynn.hinkle.3
Summary: One Shots! Lemons and Fluffy! there will be very inappropriate parts so... BEWARE!
1. Chapter One One Shot!

**Chapter One of One Shots!**

**One Shot # 1 ~ .3**

I awoke from a loud boom sound, being my 14 year old self I stopped walking toward the door when a 'CREAK" from the floor board sounded, I got into the corner and curled up, I grabbed my pocket knife from my bed side table and stared at the door, when quite little sounds of foot steps came toward the door, I stayed completely still when the door creaked open and the sight in front of me looked around when it finally whispered,

"Clary! Clary its Jonathan! come on we got to get out of here! mom and Luke said to grab you and take you to the attic!" I slowly stood up and walked to my brother, he took my hand and lead me to the pull up steps,

"Go first Clary I will be right behind you." I quickly got up as John got there, he locked it and he put a silence rune on the door, then he quickly took me took me to the corner and put me in his lap, when he said,

"do you love me Clarissa?" I looked at me strangely and he looked very... angry but, I could not figure out what else.

"of course, your my brother John, id do anything for you." he nodded and smiled, a great beautiful smile.

"what's going on down-" I was cut off as he pushed me to the ground with my hands tightly pulled above my head, he smiled as he kissed down my neck, not taking in chances of going to fast, I began to jerk back and forth under his weight, he looked into my eyes and said,

"struggle all you want, scream if you want. Because no one will hear you." I began to realize this is really happening, I said loud so he'd hear,

"you don't want me Johnathan, you want a girl to satisfy, love but I'm not that girl." he ignored my words and _ripped my shirt off! _he stared at my breast for a while then took his shirt off, I stayed mouth slightly ajar when I realized he's taking of my pajama pants, he kissed my collar bone as I shuddered and kicked so he couldn't get my pants off, he looked at me like he has never looked at me before, _hate... _I stopped momentarily as he smiled and pulled my pants off I growled but he just chuckled, I took my last resort, screaming, he looked at me worried for a second the almost instantly he looked full of... _LUST?! _I screamed kicking, crying him to stop as he very slowly pulled my underwear off, I finally looked into his eyes and whispered,

"Why? why big brother?" he smiled and took his pants off as he said,

"I love you." he said simply, he grabbed rope and tied a fighting bear to the old rickety bed that was in the attic, her almost completely naked and him also very close, he began to kiss her lips, jaw, neck, collar bone and he unbuttoned her bra, she was still crying out hoping her mother would find her, he finally whispered the weirdest words he's said in a while,

"Wake up." that was it as she woke and began to fell that horrid feeling, she got up and tried to keep that out of her head, when she turned 15 he left, to Paris for a few years, he told her he'd be back, and she dreaded that day so she moved into the New York Institute, and I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Why us?

Chapter 2 ~ Why us?

CLARY P.O.V

"Jace what is up with you lately!? I mean I love you and all but your letting Sebastian control you!" lately he has been very... different, and it has not been good, he spaces out all the time and he never talks like he used to, he is very quite, and well, weird.

"I'm not _letting _him do anything-" he was cut off by Sebastian,

"Jace! can you come up stairs! I need to talk to you about something!" he looked at me and walked off, I walked to my room and started to draw, I drew a tree, with leaves falling delicately and perfectly, then I drew the ground with leaves around the tree and a lake in the back round, then I heard Sebastian say,

"Clary! can you come here?" I got up and walked to Sebastian's room, which he was sitting down and Jace looked a tad angry but it disappeared when he seen I had walked in.

"Clary, sweetheart come here." I walked slowly toward them and sat down, when I sat I felt something poking me, I looked to see my dagger, I looked to see Jace and Sebastian exchanging looks, which I could not tell meant, when Jace looked angry, _really angry._

"NO." Jace said and I looked confused and then I was across the room on the floor and Sebastian on top of me, he smiled and ordered the demons in the corner something, Jace was being held back by tons of demons, when Sebastian took out... _the Herondale seraph blade! _I held back a scream but I could tell my face shown true horror, Jace was yelling 'stop' and 'let go of her' when he brought the knife down to my chest, I didn't scream, but Jace screamed something as I looked at my chest and my shirt was cut, showing my baby blue lace bra, he was in awe at the sight when he literally stuck his tongue down my throat, I screamed and kicked, nothing was working, at all.

I bit him hard as blood filled my mouth and he pulled up and smiled, he kissed my neck and _BIT _my neck, I screamed so loud the demons flinched, I was going to die, I looked at Sebastian and then Jace, I smiled at him and he looked confused, when Sebastian started to unbutton my pants, I pulled the long knife out as a demon screamed master and brought the knife down, it went threw us both as I pulled it out and he looked at me, he didn't flinch when I looked there was only red blood on the knife... _my blood. _I looked up at him horrified, then Jace, he looked at me as if he seen a ghost when Sebastian said.

"welp look's like the spell worked, Clary kill's herself and I will take her virginity, but since you already killed yourself, I'll have to take you right here, in front of your boyfriend." he looks at Jace with a grin on his face as he picks my almost limp body up and takes me to the bed, were I lay fighting to stay alive and awake, I see Jace and he is almost at tears as he screams word's I can't hear, I can tell I'm so close to death its a miracle if I survive.

I realize he's pulling his last bit of clothes of and he is grabbing for my underwear, I finally come back and shoot up, I begin to hold my side and back up on the king sized bed, I look at him and see a horrible LIFE, NOT horrible PERSON. I scream but he does not stop, he says,

"does this hurt?" he smiles at my confusion and digs the knife into my shoulder, I tear up but I blink them away when he order for them to get Jace out of here but put him in the room next to us, _so he can hear us..._

"CLARY!" he screams as he see's Sebastian start to unbutton my bra, and then everyone's gone, just me and him. he pulls my bra off and smiles as kisses everywhere, he holds my hips as I whimper, he gets to my hips and I tense, he's really going to do this, he's going to hurt me this bad and expect me to love him, he go's down and lift's my legs so they bend, I begin to whimper load as he lick's and kisses me, I want to find a way out so bad.

the door burst open and there are Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Simon, I am so happy I don't notice the knife against my throat, the fact that I'm only in a bra and panties, or when he slits my throat, I fell it after a few seconds and reach my hand up, _blood..._ before I know what I'm doing Sebastian is on the floor ith me on top of him, I grab a knife and smile he looks at me in surprise, we begin to tumble all around the room as I cut him quite a few times, when finally he just disappears, I sit on the floor were he was just under me and I drop the knife, I begin to scream in pain as I realize how much pain I'm in when I wake up in the institute, with Jace next to me, smiling.

"you alive."

"I guess so."


	3. One Night (chapter 's screwed up!)

One Shot #4

One Night, I'll here your scream's, One Night, I want to hear your scream's, Just One Night. That's it, never again.

I was walking, down the loud street's of New York, right now it was 11:46 P.M and I was walking in a deserted part of a park, were tree's covered my body as a blanket, and the wind muffles the loud noises from behind me, I was walking to the Institute, when a group of drunk looking boys spotted me. I begin to walk faster through there cat calls when a hand gripped me, I kicked back, when I seen a rune on his hand, _he's a Shadowhunter!?_

I begun to scream but stopped when a familiar face appeared, _Jonathan?_

"well, well, well sister what are you doing out so late?" he looked actually concerned and he got the drunk mundanes to run off.

"I-I" he looked at me and grabbed my arm he walked me back to my apartment and walked me to my bedroom's and threw me on the bed, he was so quick as he ripped his thin shirt off and climbed on me, I looked at him wide eyed. He was my brother we have lived in this apartment for three years, my 16 year old body and his 18 year old one were almost completely different.(HE WAS NEVER EVIL IN MY FAN FIC!)

" Jon.." my voice cracked a little, he looked at me with beautiful but yet curious and dangerous eyes, his gorgeous hair hanging down slightly and he just looks at me curiously,

"Clary.. I love you so much." and then he did it, he kissed me, I didn't kiss him back... I stayed there as unmoving as possible as he took off my shirt, his gaze sticking to me, him kissing me, he was already working on my pants button.

_No._

He kisses down my neck saying my name,

_NO!_

"JON! STOP!" I push at his chest as he kisses me, then I look at the two rings on my finger's,

Jace's promise ring,

and the fairy communication ring...

_JACE! JACE HELP!_

_Clary what's wrong!?_

_John! HE'S HURTING ME!_

_Where?!_

_MY APARTMENT!_

"JON STOP! PLEASE!" I kept screaming, and screaming and screaming... then I was cut short when we were naked, I was kicking him in till he whispered in my ear,

"you have a knife in your drawer, don't think I don't know about it." I whimpered and said,

"why?" he didn't and answer, he got up, grabbed my knife, went into the bathroom, I heard paper or like a plastic crinkle, Oh...

That was my chance, I got up and ran, only thing I had was a sheet, but he caught me cause soon I was right back on the bed.

"Jon please stop, I'm not ready!" I cried, I kept pushing at his chest as he stuck into me, taking me he moved his hip's as I went immobile, I was not moving, even when he left the room, I couldn't live like this... I got up and put on the whole outfit Jace bought me the other day, I wrought this note,

_Dear Jace,_

_ I LOVE YOU, I cant live like this with what he did, just know I love you forever, and it had nothing to do with you._

_I must leave this awful place, I cant stand even looking at him. If you want to know what he did, ill tell you he wouldn't stop even as I screamed, hit and cried.__He thought I wanted him, even as I acted as if I didn't and I want you to be the one to get revenge, kill him, torture him, make him pay for what he's done to us, everyone he hurt, I Love You so I must tell your name was the last name and word on my lips... even in heaven ill be watching you,_

_To Love is to destroy,__and to be loved, is to be destroyed._

_That will never be true... EVER, what ever anyone says, it will never be true. I know you love me to so don't worry but this is for your life..._

_I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, And I Always Will._

___I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, And I Always Will._

_I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, And I Always Will._

___I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, And I Always Will._

_I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, And I Always Will._

___I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, And I Always Will._

_54 years, and forever on._

_ Love Forever ~ Clary Adele Herondale_

_I_ got in to the tub,, cut my wrist and minutes later I didn't even look up when the door burst open and broke off the hinges.

"CLARY!" I felt arms grab me, when I seen gold, Jace _crying, _he was rocking me trying to fix the cuts, I looked as the cuts healed but I didn't say anything.

I looked as he read the note and shook me, I smiled at him and said,

"Jace... I love you more than anything." He looked at me and hugged me then he stopped and pulled himself away from me and was yelling

"WHY!? CLARY WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME! YOU CANT JUST DO THAT!" I looked at him and said,

"I cant live with myself after that, my brother did that to me..." he looked at me and trapped me into a hug, we stayed like that for a long time.. a long time.

he kissed me and we were on the soaking wet tile, you could see through Jace's t-shirt, he picked me up and carried me to the bed, we kissed as he ripped his shirt off and I pulled mine off, he smiled against my mouth as he realized I was wearing the lace bra he bought, he quickly said.

"can I see if the underwear match?" I giggled as he shook my pants off, he quickly mumbled a 'they do' as he took his pants off, we layed there for a moment just looking into each other, green meets gold, grass meets the sun, it kind of makes perfect scents, I need him to stay alive but he need's me to have something to keep him sane and so he does not blow the world into flames, and the water is our love, we sort of both need it, he need's it, I need it and god knows we already have it.

"I need you." he said as I smiled and said, "and I already have you." he smiled as he slowly took my bra off, his fingers going around me lightly touching me as his hands reach my buckle I laugh and say,

"as you said 'I love you till we die, and if there's a life after this, then too.' ... I trust you." he nodded and un buckled my bra, his eyes never leaving mine, as he layed back on to my body and he kissed me, I never felt the rest of the clothes fall off the bed, only that he was kissing me, loving every second as he moved inside of me, I didn't cry out because I only felt love, no sorrow at all, he wrapped my leg around his hip and I was laughing, he was smiling and I don't think we knew what we were laughing about, well other than the fact of how much I love him, when we were done he simply said.

"I think we need a shower." we smiled as I ran into the bathroom with the shower, he got in as I turned on the water, he pushed me against the wall and said,

"round two?"

"Indeed"

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I've been ignoring my stories, and restarting them but right know I'm stuck on the thought of, What stories should continue? and which stories should I change? comment below 1 of your favorite stories of mine and which is you least fav. BTW you literally can not affend me because I need help so I'm taking you guy's advice, ~ Love, Kat**


End file.
